Yora Kaigaishii
''' '''Yora Kaigaishii (かいがいしいよら, Kaigaishii Yora) is a Visored and formerly a Shinigami of the Gotei 13. Yora was exiled from the Soul Society due to undergoing the process of Hollowfication and attaining the powers of a Hollow. Yora now inhabits the Human World plotting revenge against the Soul Society for what they did to him. Yora believes that it is not a crime for a Shinigami to attain the powers of a Hollow and believes that by growing stronger and destroying the Soul Society he will be doing justice. Appearance Yora is a tall and slender man with messy black hair and deep blue eyes. Yora normally wears a cut-off sleeve shirt and pants to match. Personality Yora is a very relaxed guy with a very cruel and unusual sense of humor. First off if you appear to be weak to Yora he will pratically bully you. Making jokes at the expense of others is a favorite past time of Yora and he always gets a laugh out of making others miserable. Half of the time Yora is messing with others he thinks of it as toying with them to see how they would react. To Yora the outrageous reactions he recieves is what makes him want to anger people even more. Yora gains pride and pleasure from harming others mentally and loves to get inside of the heads of others. This is all part of a game Yora plays, first he will wear down his enemy mentally and take them out of their zone and then he'll go for the kill. History All of life Yora had longed to gain power and decided that it would be best to gain it by any means. Growing up in the Rukongai it appeared initally to Yora that his life would not amount to much. Yora was jealous of those who lived a life of luxury and wanted the same. Yora then decided that in order to begin his conquest for power he must start at the Seireitei. Yora enrolled in the Shino Academy and finished at the top of his class and was admitted to the Third Division as a seated officer. Yora eventually moved up in rank within the Third Division and at one point held the title of lieutenant. The power that Yora had gained was far from enough however. Yora sought out the process of Hollowification and underwent it, becoming a Vizard. Yora's ambitions were discovered by the Seireitei and Yora was put on trial. The whole time Yora was convinced that he had committed no crime whatsoever and when the verdict came back, Yora decided that he would now become an enemy of the Seireitei. Yora was thrown in the World of the Living to live out the rest of days but vowed secretly to himself to come back and unleash hell upon the Gotei 13 for casting him aside. Synopsis Powers & Abilites Immense Spiritual Power: '''The spiritual power in which Yora has is very strong. During his time as a lieutenant his spiritual power began to undergo great development. Yora became immensely strong in terms of spiritual power and became to demonstrate devastating ability. '''Immense Strength: '''Through lots of working out Yora has also become rather strong physically. Yora can pick up things that are more than twice his size and utilize them in combat because of how physically strong he has become. '''Great Durability: '''Yora is believed to be able to take some good hits as well in combat. During his time as a Shinigami, Yora began to train his durability by inflicting pain on himself. Yora's policy is no pain no game and has come to believe that pain is a signal to let him know that he is still living. '''Master Hand-to-Hand Combat: '''Yora is a marvelous hand-to-hand combatant as he enjoys fighting up close with his enemies. Before becoming a Shinigami he often fought against thugs living in the Rukongai and overtime his hand-to-hand combat skills dramatically improved. While at first being a failure in the Shino Academy, Yora has always excelled in Hakuda. '''Expert Swordsmanship: '''While Yora perfers physical hand-to-hand combat over anything, to be a great Shinigami Yora had to develope his swordsmanship skills as well. When using his Zanpaktou in combat, Yora has a style of using his Zanpaktou to shield himself from oncoming attacks first right before attacking himself. Zanpakutō '''Yama Kara Infanarukuro (山からインファナルクロー, Infernal Crow from the Mountains) is the Zanpaktou wielded by Yora Kaigaishii. In it's sealed form it appears to be a regular katana. *'Shikai: '''After yelling out the cry' "Enhance yourself and your beauty, Yama Kara Infanarukuro!"' the Zanpaktou will undergo the transformation from a regular katana to an adorable kodachi. 'Shikai Special Ability: 'The special ability of Yama Kara Infanarukuro in Shikai is to gather up and release gravitational pressure. By simply waving the blade of the Yama Kara Infanarukuro, Yora can deflect oncoming attacks with a gravitational force. The power of Yama Kara Infanarukuro's special ability can also be very destructive as well. The gravitational forces can be used to force targets to the ground and even crush them. The force of the gravity used depends entirely on Yama Kara Infanarukuro's wielder. *'Bankai: Yama Kara Akuma Infanarukuro''' (山から悪魔インファナルクロー, Demonic Infernal Crow from the Mountains) is the Bankai of Yora Kaigaishii's Zanpaktou. In this form the blade goes from an adorable kodachi to a massive tonbogiri. While in Bankai the gravitational manipulation ability of the Zanpaktou seems to undergo a major increase. The force in which the gravity can be manipulated is five times that of before and according to Yora can be used to crush entire areas. ''Bankai Special Ability: ''Besides being able to control gravity to a whole other level, Yama Kara Akuma Infanarukuro overs a whole other ability. By using the primary ability to manipulate gravity, Yora Kaigaishii can now use his Zanpaktou to change his own weight. Yama can reduce the gravitational pull around himself and can even make himself float or fly if needed. Hollowfication In an ever lasting quest to gain power Yora felt the need to undergo the process of Hollowfication. Upon undergoing Hollowfication Yora now found himself a criminal of the Soul Society. Yora however was happy that he had opened the door to completely new powers and went on to tame his Hollowfied powers, defeating his Inner Hollow and ultimately supressing it. 'Enhanced Speed: '''Now a Visored Yora's speed has increased ten fold. He is quite swift and has been known to be able to avoid strong attacks using his great agility. ' Immense Strength: '''Already strong before his Hollowfication, undergoing the process has only made him even stronger while Hollowfied. '''Cero: '''Now being a Visored, Yora has the ability to wield Cero. Unlike other Hollows and Visored that can use Cero, the color of Yora's Cero is black. '''Power Augmentation: '''With the gaining of his Hollowfied powers, Yora now has multiple sources in which he can draw power from. '''Telekinesis: '''While Hollowfied it appears that Yora holds some telekinetic abilites. The only sign of telekinesis shown by Yora is that he can call forth his Zanpaktou without physically holding it. Yora's Zanpaktou can merely float out of it's sheath and into Yora's hand without Yora drawing it out himself. '''Mask Protection: '''While wearing his Hollow mask the damage inflicted upon Yora in combat appears to not have much of an effect on him. Trivia *Yora is the second Visored created by Steven-Kun. *Yora was originally intended to be a good guy but was turned into a villain. Category:Vizard Category:Steven-Kun Category:Male Category:Fanon Character